


Two Hundred Words

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: In a dystopian society people are allowed to say only two hundred words per day.(Inspired by Jeffrey McDaniel's poem, The Quiet World.)





	Two Hundred Words

Molly scratches Toby behind one ear and the cat purrs contentedly.

She nods her head and flashes a polite smile to the Barts’ receptionist, the cleaning lady, the residents passing by, Mike and everyone else she meets during the day.

The dead can't talk. Molly works quietly.

At the canteen she points and nods and pays and smiles. She notices that Anne looks sad, so she sits down to her table, smiles and compliments her hairstyle. It takes eight more words to cheer her up a bit.

That afternoon she has to make a phone call. She counts forty-six words. She has always been good at mental calculation.

She takes the bus home, prepares dinner and calls him.

‘Mycroft,’ she greets him with warmth and affection in her voice, when he picks up silently. ‘I only used fifty-nine today.’ He stays silent, and she knows he had used up all his words during the day’s meetings and negotiations.

She whispers ‘I love you’ over and over, until she too runs out of words. Then they listen to each other breathe.

She knows tomorrow he’ll send a car for her and probably they won’t need their two hundred words at all.


End file.
